The Story Of Lilly Barnes-Rogers
by VioletRomanoff
Summary: This is about how Bucky and Steve meet Lilly and end up adopting her. It contains Stucky and a little bit of Brucenat. It contains mentions of death, illness and bullying.
1. chapter 1

**Note: I don't own any of the Marvel characters mentioned in this fanfic. I honestly wish I did but I don't. This is the story of my 8 year old OC Lilly Barnes-Rogers. It's in Lilly's POV.**

I run around the city, looking for someone who'll stop and help me, but no one stops, no one helps. I stop outside a cafe and pull off my glasses to wipe away the tears in my eyes before replacing them on my face and going inside. I attempt to say "Please can someone help me." but it comes out in a small whisper. It seems to grab the attention of the barista as she comes over to me and asks "Hey Hun, are you lost?" I shake my head and stutter out "I n-need someone to-to help. M-my mother is-is sick and I-I don't know whe-where to g-g-go." I blink hard trying not to cry, and the barista says "You need to try and talk to a doctor Hun, I'm unable to help much but here." She fished $10 out of the tips jar and passed it to me. "Th-thank you m-miss." I stutter and leave the cafe in defeat.

I lean on the wall outside and take off my glasses to wipe away my tears again. _Is no one going to help?_ A sort of tall figure comes up to me and I put my glasses on rapidly, it's someone from the cafe. He says "Uh, hey kid..." and gives me a reassuring smile. "H-hey sir wha-what do you n-need?" I ask, absolutely terrified despite his smile. He replies, "I-uh heard what you said to the barista. Your mom's sick?" _Is he going to help? Please help._ I nod and he says "Well I'm not a doctor but I may be able to help." I saw him bite the inside of his cheek but I could tell my face would have lit up as I say "Really? You'd help? I don't have any money to pay you, but this." I offer the $10 to him but he shakes his head and says, smiling "You don't have to pay me, ok doll? I'm just gonna call my friend." He pulls out a flip phone and puts in a few numbers then says down the line "Hey Stevie, can you help me out with something?"

 **A note from me (idk how to**

 **do the line break yet):**

Hi whoever finds this fanfic, it's only my second fanfic so it's not that great. There'll be some stucky in the next chapter as well as a slight hint at brutasha. Please review and tell me how I can make it better.

 _Violet Romanoff_


	2. Chapter 2

I hear a voice down the phone sounding like someone off the TV,

"Hey Buck what's going on?"

"This little girl needs help Stevie, she says her mom's sick. She's alone and she seems scared, can you come pick us up and grab her mom and take us to E.R? Please?"

There's a pause before the guy on the end of the phone says:

"Alright, where are you guys? I'll get there as soon as I can." The guy smiles and tells him where we are then hangs up. He goes and sits on the curb, he says "I'm Bucky by the way and I'd take you myself but I...I don't exactly have a car." He pats the curb next to him and I sit down as I say "I'm Lilly and is your friend called Steve?" Bucky smiled softly and says "Nice to meet you Lilly." He then nodded, "And yeah my friend's called Steve. How long has your mom been sick?" He spoke softly and sounds reassuring. I take a deep breath "She's been sick for a while but she acted like she wasn't sick. She used to say she was fine up until last month when she couldn't get up or do much." I say, I know I sound upset as I sniffle. Bucky nods slowly and says "Okay... Let's talk about something else... What's your favourite colour? Mine's blue." He gave me a small smile. "Mine's purple." I say, smiling a little. "Really? Purple's pretty, favourite animal? Mine's a sloth because they get to sleep all day" He says and smiles down at me. I smile back and say "Mine's a koala because they're adorable and cuddly and lazy." I laugh a little. Bucky nods and seems like he's going to ask another question when a car pulls up in front of us.


	3. I meet Steve

Me and Bucky got up and I half hid behind him terrified of who it might be. The window rolled down and CAPTAIN AMERICA is there. I am absolutely amazed and terrified. Bucky helps me into the car and makes sure my seatbelt is done before getting into the front. Just before he got in the front he whispers in my ear, "You don't have to be scared of Stevie doll. He's like a big ol' teddy bear." He gave me a small smile as I giggle at what he said about Steve. Steve asks "So where we goin' kid?" I tell him the adress for my apartment block and pull my cardigan sleeves over my hands.

Steve starts to drive and Bucky frequently checks if I'm ok. "So kid-" Steve starts to speak but Bucky cuts him off, "Her name's Lilly, Steve." Steve nods and says "Right Lilly, so your mom just sent you out looking for help alone?" My eyes are stinging with tears as I say "Yeah, she sent me out because dad left and mom is too sick to get up. I don't have any brothers or sisters." A tear rolls down my face and I see Bucky glare at Steve, just for a second as he says "Nice goin' Stevie. You upset her." Steve looks sad and Bucky stops glaring as Steve says "I didn't mean to."

Steve stops in the small parking lot outside my apartment building and Bucky asks "Is this it?" I nod, getting out of the car as Bucky gets out too. He comes and helps me out as I nearly trip. Steve says, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're attached." Bucky gave him a slight glare. Bucky and me ran to my apartment and we went inside. I saw my mom lay on the sofa, pale her eyes glazed over. Bucky knelt down and pulled me into a hug and that's when I realised what happened. I started to cry onto his shoulder and he called Steve, "Stevie you need to come up here quick."

 **Another note from me:**

Hi whomever continues/continued reading. I'm trying my best with this and I may update randomly, please read review and thanks to AmazingSarahIsNotOnFire for reviewing chapter 1. I'll keep trying to update.

See ya

 _Violet Romanoff_


	4. Ch4

Bucky seemed to be doing his best to calm me down, rubbing small circles on my back as I sob quietly into his shoulder, hugging him. Steve came and took one look at mom before muttering softly "Oh shit." He looked over at me and Bucky and says "Hey Buck...do you mind taking Lilly outside...I'm gonna call 911." Bucky nodded and took hold of my hand as he says in a quiet gentle voice "Come on Lilly, let's go outside." Steve franticalky dialed 911 as we walked out. I walked out with Bucky, wiping my eyes to stop myself crying.

 **Authors POV:**

Bucky followed close behind Lilly, protective of the little girl although he only just met her. As soon as they've left the building, Bucky put his hand on the eight year olds shoulder, he didn't really know what to say but knelt to eye level and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry we didn't get here on time." Bucky says quietly, trying to keep his composure.

Steve came downstairs and met them outside "The police are on there way," he says quietly, wishing he could help the poor girl more. He knelt to the same level as Bucky "I'm so sorry Lilly."

Lilly nodded, her heart aching, she hugged Bucky again. He had been so nice to her, like the father she never had and he'd known her for a day. "Thank you for trying to help," She says, her voice shaky, wiping away the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You're welcome, doll." Bucky says trying to give the girl a weak smile. Sirens can be heard in the distance and Bucky tenses up , he hates cops and they hate him right back.

"You two go wait in the car, I'll talk to the cops," Steve says, noticing Bucky tense up just as much as Lilly did. Before Lilly could ask why he's tense, Bucky asks "Is that ok with you Lilly?"

Lilly nods and asks, "Do you know what's going to happen to me?"

Bucky shakes his head "No, sweetheart, I don't." He thinks for a minute, "Hey, you don't have anywhere else to stay do you?" He asks cautiously biting his lip.


End file.
